


I won’t tell if you don’t

by captainkylo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gaslighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24168928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainkylo/pseuds/captainkylo
Summary: Ben taps the tip of his foot impatiently. This wasn’t the first time he’s done this before. He’s always had the eyes of a survivor, searching for prey.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Ben taps the tip of his foot impatiently. This wasn’t the first time he’s done this before. He’s always had the eyes of a survivor, searching for prey. 

Ben knew how to target his women. Sad, lonely, depressed, at the end of their rope. He loved showing up at the very moment of despair, presenting himself as Prince Charming to the nearest damsel in distress. It was always a game. That’s all it would ever be. A game of cat and mouse. Ben wasn’t into any drugs, that wasn’t ever “his thing”. But getting closer to Rey would be the closest he could get to being high. He felt that in his heart and he knew it so. 

He’s seen her a few times. He’s thought about the way that no one really knows she’s happy - unless the smile touches her eyes. He’s considered being a gentleman, approaching her in a more rational manner. But the feelings that Ben felt inside were anything other than rational. 

He hopes that maybe, just one day- Rey’s heart could mirror the raging storm inside his soul. 

He would wait forever if he had to for her. 

“Whatever it takes”. He mutters to himself.


	2. How do you know?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey felt Ben first before she saw him. It was magnetic, polar opposites attracting each other.

Rey felt Ben first before she saw him. It was magnetic, polar opposites attracting each other. He was on the opposite end of the spectrum for her. Ben was smart, funny and handsome with the sweetest smile. A smile so warm that when it touched his eyes, nothing else really mattered. 

Rey had always been told she was a difficult girl. Too messy while eating, always wearing clothes that were too big. She changed her mind like a flip of a coin. But there was one thing that she sure of: she always wanted to make Ben smile. It was what she loved to do. She would spend her days fussing at work, playing with her hair while simultaneously pulling it out. She was anxious. Rey’s thoughts would always race faster than she could think, but her heart rate would slow down whenever she thought of Ben Solo. 

How could this be? Someone she barely knows, has barely even seen. How could he provide the solace and comfort she had been searching for throughout her life?

It wasn’t just that she was comfortable. She felt connected to Ben. But when she thought of connection- she never reflected on the raw, primal instincts that humans have. She thought about the connection of a conversation. A meaningful conversation. A conversation where Ben showed Rey that he actually cares.

How could this have happened? Rey was doing just fine going throughout her day mindlessly, on autopilot. It was just easier that way. She didn’t have to think about the memories that would cause her to physically cringe during the present day. 

There are days where Rey feels as if there is not a single person in the world who would even notice if she disappeared. Her past would haunt her, regardless of day or night. The thoughts of abandonment, rejection and fear sent shivers down her spine. She had given everything away, in hopes of a new life. 

Rey began breathing in and out slowly, as she whispered quietly to herself “I’ve got no strings to hold me down to make me fret, to make me frown. I had strings but now I’m free, there are no strings on me.”

It can’t happen again. It just won’t.

Until she met Ben Solo.


End file.
